The Story of Doppelganger : Finale
by Abigail Withered
Summary: A story of boy's ghost wandering and haunting through the darkness of Geffenia's dungeon. An urban legend discarded from the history of Geffen. Disclaimer:Yea yea we know RO belongs to Gravity etc. Enough already
1. Prologue Origin

**Prologue - Origin**

The deepest part of Geffenia's Dungeon…

"Is anybody there?"

"Someone please help me!"

A small and young blonde haired swordsman wandered around lost and lonely in Geffenia's dungeon. The dungeon was both a combination of haunted and eerie. Anyone would wonder why such a young boy at his age would wander around in a godforsaken such as this one.

"Where is everyone?"

"Isn't anyone here?"

The young swordsman has been hoping for someone to come out and save him from this dungeon. Unfortunately he isn't so lucky since he went to deepest part of the dungeon that no one would dare going alone. He had been walking for an hour now. His legs were tired but he pressed on hoping to find someone or a way out.

"Why did I come here in the first place? Why did I bother taking Kashel's dare."

He sat down to rest for a moment. He now realized his mistake by taking on someone's dare and ventured here. His eyes were red most probably he had been crying himself. But then suddenly, he saw something weird happening in front of him.

"What's this? Some sort of device mechanism?"

It was a huge machine like the one in the Geffen's Magic School where Mages made their solutions. The machine in here however was slightly different. It had no use for making solutions like the one in school. It's machineries operated with an eerie atmosphere. It never stopped glowing a red eerie glow like the ones rubies make. Not only that it talked with the young boy.

"… Who are… you?"

"My name is Darren," the swordsman replied

"Are… you… lost?"

"Yes, I am," he replied the machine as if he was talking to a human. "No one is down here. Just me."

"I am… lost too," the machine replied "I have been… here for… a long time. Will… you be my… friend?"

"Erm," Darren shrugged for a moment then decided since he got nobody else down here with him. "Alright, I'll be your friend."

"Thank… you. Now please… place your hand on… this jewel, my friend."

"All right, if you insist." said the boy as he did what he was told.

Throughout the whole dungeon, no one could hear him scream.


	2. The Great Library

**Chapter I – The Great Library**

It was a painful evening for Vance Siegheart. He spent a whole day in the Great Library trying to memorize three hundred different kinds of runes as part of a task given by the Wizard Elder. Unfortunately Vance wasn't the calm and patient type. He would throw a book in the air whenever he got frustrated of reading it.

If he had the chance he would even cast a Fire spell to burn every book in there to ashes. Fortunately the use of Magic was forbidden in the Great Library and those who did cast one would be penalize for doing so.

"This is stupid," he cursed as he threw another book "I wonder what's on that old man's mind. Who in the world could possibly memorize all of these stupid runes!?!"

"Maybe if you were at least a bit more patient you could get the job done," said a female voice from behind.

"Sierra, you're still here?"

"Of course, I am the librarian on duty today," she replied. Sierra looked around Vance and saw pile of books left lying around the floor and on the desk he was using. She sighed and shook her head.

"You could at least put the books back where you found them and not threw them all over the place."

Vance ignored that comment instead he tried to concentrate on another book. But all the symbols of the runes only gave him a migraine. All of them look so much alike and he couldn't tell them apart. He growled and attempted to throw another book but stopped when he saw the look on Sierra's farce.

"I'm sorry," he muttered "It's just that it's so hard to memorize these runes. I mean I have been spending here the whole day and haven't memorized a thing yet!"

"Well if you needed my help you could at least asked for it," Sierra offered "What do you need memorizing?"

Vance took out a list from his pocket and then he read it out everything that was listed down, "Let see, I have to memorize the ancient runes of Andvarian, Nibelungian and Brisangian. It's just impossible for me to even read it. I wonder why that old bag wants me to memorize the whole damn thing."

Sierra frowned at Vance. "Elder Lazarus is not an old bag. These runes aren't so hard to read once you attain the basics of reading runes. You know how to read runes don't you?"

Vance gulped and gave Sierra a funny look and said, "Err, not really."

"Oh my god," exclaimed Sierra in disbelief "How did you even become a Wizard? Rune writing was partly in your written test!"

"Erm, I cheated in the test?" said Vance while tried to make a joke out of it. However it didn't made her laugh at least one bit. "Come on, I bribed the guy with some worn-out scroll I found back in Payon. Reading runes is just not my thing Sierra."

"I guess there's no point arguing now," she said looking rather disappointed "We better get started with the basics of rune reading this very instant."

"What?!?" he exclaimed "Now?!?"

"Of course!" she replied "If not now, then when? You will never learn if you keep procrastinating. You're going to learn to read runes even if takes us all night!"

"Oh no…" he groaned as he buried his face on an open book on the desk. Sierra already started by taking out a few books about learning "how-to-read" runes.

"Alright, shall we start now?" she asked in a polite manner.

"What th?" said Vance as he looked at the cover of the books. "These are all books for Novices! C'mon I'm a Wizard at least teach me something valuable… and with dignity"

"Indeed I am," Sierra replied opening the first page of one of the books, "You are going to learn how to read runes from the beginning until the end. And I'm afraid you have to start right back at Novice level."

"This is going to take me a long night," said Vince while burying his face into his hands again.


	3. What Lies Beneath

**Chapter II – What Lies Beneath?**

It was after midnight and the lights in the Great Library of Geffen Tower were still lit. Vance had spent at least six hours of gaining the knowledge of reading runes with the help of his college, Sierra Gallow. It was a grueling process for him but he had to do it. It was the only way he could finish the Wizard Elder's task.

Vance was half way finishing Sierra's given exercise for him. He already managed to gain the basic of reading runes and now tries to test his what he knows. Sierra fell asleep next beside Vance probably too tired of waiting for him too finish. Finally, he did finish it.

"Finish!" he said triumphantly. "Sierra! Wake up! I'm done!"

"Wha?" Sierra woke up with a delirious look on her face. "You've finished? Wait, I'll check it."

After a few minutes, she marked everything and then commented him "Well now you're doing quite better than before. There are a few mistakes here and there but I think you can quite do your runes now."

"Finally," he sighed "It was sure a hell lot of hard work but it's done."

"Hmm, funny."

"What's funny?" Vance asked looking quite awkward at her.

"Well for one thing," she replied "You did your exercise without throwing a fit. You were so hardworking and concentrating trying to finish your work. Did you gain something else besides the study of rune?"

Vance gave a funny look at Sierra. And then she laughed, "Hahaha, but don't take it lightly Vance. I'm sure I'll be seeing you casting spells on the other students tomorrow."

Vance grinned at her remarks. "Heh, I guess so. Hey, let's get going. I don't want spend another moment around these books."

"I agree, it's way past midnight," she exclaimed.

The two left the Great Library and made their way down the stairs. Vance was so relieved that he finally got out of the place. He felt so sick being around all the books and scrolls since morning. Then something came to his mind. Why did Sierra stayed up with him to help him with his work. "Erm, Sierra. Can I ask something?"

"Sure," she replied "What is it?"

Vance paused for a few moments and then he asked, "Why did you stayed up all night and helping me to read runes?"

"Ooh," Sierra couldn't give a straight answer for a while. "Well I guess. I should help you since you need it badly. After all, how long have we known each other?"

"Let see, a few years…" Vance counted "I knew you since we were Mages but then you left a few years ago to take your Sage qualifications."

"Yeah…" that was the only thing Sierra could say after that. She wasn't in her confident self lately. She seemed so timid and shy now thought Vance.

"Well, I guess you have my thanks," thanked Vance. Both of them stopped walking down the stairs for a moment. "Without you I could never those blasted runes even until I'm an old senile fool."

Sierra laughed. "You might now be old and senile now. But you will always be a fool."

Both of them laughed with glee. That eased up the atmosphere at least for a while. It was only a few moments until Sierra heard something coming from the darkness. "Did you hear anything?" she asked.

"What? I don't hear anything," said Vance looking around himself, "Is this a joke Sierra?"

"Nope, hush up and listen!" she said. Both of them silenced themselves. There was something odd in the atmosphere. It was as if someone was, crying. By now both of them could hear the voice of a child crying out.

"Damn," Vance cursed with a frown on his face "Is this some sick joke Sierra? Cause I don't think it's funny at all."

"Don't look at me, you see me pulling any strings?" exclaimed Sierra looking both tensed and worried. "It must be some poor kid crying out for help."

"Or it must be the ghost," said Vance sarcastically.

Sierra gave Vance a frightened look and stuttered, "Ghost? What Ghost?!?"

"You never heard the stories?" Vance tries to explain, "Well, besides those other ghost monsters we see every time we go in to the dungeon below. People claim there is another ghost down there. Legend has it eons ago a young brash swordsman wandered aimlessly into the dungeon. He never came back to the surface, he was believed to have went into the deepest part of the dungeon."

"So a kid's soul is a trapped inside the dungeon below?" asked Sierra trying to ease herself a little.

"I guess so," Vance answered "But it was said that night he disappeared, people in the tower could hear someone crying. And then they heard something else."

"What? What?!?" asked Sierra hysterically "What did they heard?"

"I don't know. Some roar or laughter," said Vance, uncertain. "C'mon, it's just a story. Don't tell me you believe…"

Suddenly both of them could hear the sound of a kid crying. This time it was a bit clearer and louder than before.

"…it?"

Vance and Sierra was now both full of fear. Both had hysterical looks on their faces, they looked here and there from where the cries were coming from. Either some child was playing tricks on them or the story of the young swordsman was true. Then Sierra cried, "Vance! I don't like this one bit!"

"Neither am I!" he yelled. Vance tried to keep himself calm, he was ready to cast a spell for anything that comes out. "Don't worry Sierra. I'll Jupitel Thunder it's ass to crisp!"

"I hope so," said Sierra. Suddenly the crying stop and there was a moment of silence for a while. Vance hasn't dropped his guard yet and Sierra was still looking out for anything conspicuous. It all seemed quiet until, "Vance!! Look out!!"

"What?!?"

That night the whole city could hear the scream of a man and a woman.


	4. Bloody Tower

**Chapter III – Bloody Tower**

The sun towers in the sky and the day calls upon the morning. The sun's tantalizing rays awoke young Kristian Taylor from his slumber. He was still drowsy and restless even though he had had a full night rest. It was probably because he was fighting Orcs who were rampaging at plains of Geffen for hours last evening. Either way, he had no other choice but to dress up and endure the day before him.

He soon got dressed up and made his way downstairs to join the others for breakfast. He humbly took his meal and sat on a table nearby the glass window of the inn. While having his meal he overheard some else's conversation.

"Have you heard the news Matey? Two people were found dead in the tower this morning!"

"Oh my god, really?" said a surprised Matey "How did you know about this Ryan?"

"I happen to be crossing the tower this morning and saw a bunch of people nearby the tower. I asked what's going on and they said some two kids were murdered last night,"

"Looks, no one is safe even in Geffen. And I though the only place to get killed is either in Morroc or Comodo."

"Ah crud! Looks like I won't be going back to the Capital soon," thought Kristian while chewing on his toast.

Much later, Kristian decided to head to the tower and investigate. There was a still a huge crowd at the Tower. Probably wanted to see the murder scene or wanted to know what really happened. Kristian tried to enter the Tower but was unexpectedly blocked by the Guard.

"Sorry, you may not pass!" said the Guard sternly "I have orders to restrict anyone from coming in"

"C'mon, I'm a Knight of the King for Pete's sake. I just want to take a look," said Kristian

"Sir, if you do not remove yourself from the premises I will personally…"

"Enough!"

The Guard turned to see who interrupted him. It was the Wizards' Elder, Lazarus. Lazarus had a dissapointed look on his face when he saw the two men argueing. He simply walked towards them and managed to prevent any further quarrels.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked to the Guard.

"This Pronteran Knight wanted to come into the Tower," the Guard replied. "I had orders not to let anyone in but he insisted and…"

"Silence. I am sorry Lord Kristian for your troubles. But please do come in," said Lazarus to Kristian.

Kristian grinned at the Guard sheepishly and entered the Tower. The Tower was crowded with Geffen's guards and also the Mages, Wizards and Sages from the Tower. As Kristian entered the Hall he could smell a distasteful odour in the atmosphere. "What is that awful stench?" he asked while holding his nose, "It really reeks in here."

"That is the stench of blood," said the Elder in a dark tone of voice, "There."

The Elder pointed out to the two murdered corpses at a corner. Both had strange cuts all over their body and probably been stabbed countless of times. Their clothes were tattered and torn. Their faces were covered in blood but their shocked expressions were clearly visible. The walls beside them were all smeered with their blood. They were still fresh and still dripping down like wet paint.

"What a horrific sight," said Kristian to himself. "You know these people Elder?"

"Indeed, these are my students," replied the Elder with a death look on his face, "Young Vance Siegheart and Sierra Priam. I can tell you why there were in the tower but I cannot tell why they were murdered in cold blood."

"Indeed, these are only kids who are almost turning to adults," said Kristian while scratching his shaveless chin, "Who would be so cold heartless to do so?"

"I am not sure. There are not much villians or criminals from Geffen, Lord Kristian. Nor do I know anyone that could do such evil."

Kristian bent down to take a closer look at the murder scene. He would investigate closer if not for the awful stench. He examined everything carefully trying to see if he knows anything. "From what I can tell is, this might not be the work of a man," said Kristian as he stood up.

"What makes you say that?" asked Lazarus awkwardly "Are you saying monsters did this?"

"Maybe and maybe not. I know a few monsters that can weild a sword for instance Khalitzburg and Reydric. But they're locked up in Glast Heim, all the way at the West from here. Same thing goes for Wanderman"

"Indeed," replied Lazarus listening to Kristian "But then again, what monstrous being would only enter through the gates and attack these two who were inside the Tower. It makes no sense."

Kristian stopped for a moment and frowned thinking for an answer. "Unless, it's not from the outside. But maybe the monster is inside the city itself. In the Dungeons!"

Lazarus looked at Kristian a bit surprsied and amazed with his theory. "Impossible, there are no such monsters within the dungeons capable enough to do such horrible slaughter."

"Maybe it was something else. Something much more…horrifying that's lurking in Geffen"

Lazarus only silenced himself, he could not possibly think of anything anymore. Kristian did not stop a minute to think about the odd murder that has been done. Suddenly a cold, dark and senseless feeling engulfed both men into despair and mystery. It was something they must find out together…


	5. Dark Secrets Unfold

**Chapter 4- Dark Secrets Unfold**

Much later, Kristian found himself in Lazarus' Personal library and Office. It was located within the Tower and the stench of blood still bothers him. He made himself comfortable sitting on the old man's own desk. While the Wizard's Elder ponders upon every detailed book he could find within his library.

"How absurd, how could there be a much more powerful monster in the dungeons! I'm sure we have secured it well for people to train there," shouted Lazarus across the room while reading and throwing every book on the shelves.

"Is there anything inside the dungeon Elder? Besides the monsters?" asked Kristian turning a few pages from a book.

Lazarus stopped his tracks and turned to face Kristian with a surprised look. He thought for a moment and then he said grimly, "Beliaal's Cage,"

"Beliaal what?"

Lazarus then hurried to another shelf and rampage through a few books on top of it. Then he took out an old ancient book. He wiped and blew all the dusts and cobwebs away and presented it on his desk. He turned every page swiftly and finally stopped at one page. The one referring to the Beliaal's Cage.

"This is it Lord Kristian, the Beliaal's Cage," said Lazarus excitedly.

Kristian got up from his place to check the ancient book. It was indeed old, about a few centuries old. Kristian looked at the book and only saw gibberish jotted down, "I can't read runes Lord Eldar. They're too complicated for me."

"Allow me to read it for you," volunteered Lazarus. He eyed each rune careffuly reading the book's contents and then read it loud and clear.

"Two thousand years ago, the entire of Rune Midgard was threatened by beast called Beliaal. A . He was the bringer of chaos and one of the greatest banes to mankind. The ancient Smithies of the Old and the ancient Dwarves worked together to built a machine powerful enough to attain him and drain his powers."

"This was called the Beliaal's Cage. With the powers of the Prism Crystals, Beliaal was finally captured. But even in his captured state, people feared that Beliaal might be freed once again to cause destruction throughout the world. And so, everyone decided to store the Cage at the ruined city of Thrafalgard. The last great Elven city that he destroyed."

"Thrafalgard? I thought that city was only a myth," said a surprised Kristian.

"Indeed it was suppose to be, unfortunately it is considered part of Geffen's history and it is rumored that Thrafalgard is buried right underneath Geffen." Explained Lazarus while tracing more information from the book "And Beliaal is probably there waiting."

Kristian was both confused between fantasy and reality. A lost city thought to be pure myth and a two-thousand year old monster suspected to be behind this whole plot. He groaned just thinking about it all over again. But then again, these facts might just be the only answers for everything they needed to know.

"And what about this Beliaal, how could he been loose from his cage?"

Lazarus turned a few more pages and found another fact about the Cage. "Let see, Beliaal can only be freed if someone touches the Prism Jewel. He who touches the jewel becomes the host of the great malevolent spirit. And so unleashes the havoc once more if not careful."

"Who would be so careless enough to let loose something like that?" asked Kristian looking a bit startled.

"I do not know, my Lord Kristian," replied Lazarus as he closed the contents of the book. "But I think the only way for us to know is to find out for ourselves. Deep down in the dungeon."

Kristian fall back on the chair and starred outside the window. He thought for a moment and said sarcastically, "Great another adventure and I just ate this morning."


	6. Locke Kaspar

**Chapter V – Locke Kaspar**

It was one of those days for Locke Kaspar. A day when nothing happens and you would just sit back and watch as the day passes by. It's been awhile since the Priest went out with Kristian and his party. He could still remember the days when they were only swordsman, archers, acolytes and etc. Those were the days when friendship and teamwork to them really mattered. But after a while, everyone had their own issues and their own destinies to fulfill. That bond didn't last long.

"What happened to those days when we were a team?" Locke wondered while gazing at a party full of first jobs. He envied them, yet they don't know how lucky they are to be together.

The Priest could only try to look somewhere else than the party. But still he could hear them talking and chatting about their idealistic and childish dreams. Why wouldn't they talk about that? It's only right for them to dream about what they want to do, what they want to be, want they want in life and everything else.

"Damn, I got to get out of here," he cursed under his breath as he got up from his bench.

"Going somewhere?" said a voice from behind.

The voice sounded familiar. Locke turned around to see who it was. It was a young blacksmith with blonde hair. He wore a rugged look and carried a huge forging hammer on his shoulders. He grinned when his eyes met the Priest's.

"Ramza? Ramza Ashcroft what are you doing here?" said the Priest surprised.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood selling a few things to the other merchants. Where else could I find a place to make a quick buck than in Prontera," said the Blacksmith with a smile on his face.

The Priest laughed and then he said, "I haven't seen you since the last time we met. That was weeks ago I think and you were still a wee little Merchant back then."

"Well, I've grown a lot recently." Ramza added, "Hey, why aren't you with Kristian and the others. Don't tell me you guys broken up?"

The Priest frowned and simply said, "Not really. We haven't been keeping in touch and everyone is so busy with their lives. We barely spend time together anymore."

"Oh I see. No wonder why you're sitting all by yourself in Prontera," said Ramza while scratching his chin.

"Not really, I'm waiting for my girlfriend," replied Locke, "She's gone out shopping somewhere. And quite honestly I hate going shopping."

The young Blacksmith laughed almost dropping the hammer he was carrying. He took out a pouch full of zenny and checked how much he got from his business earlier. "Hmm, how about we get something to eat? My treat, of course."

Locke smiled and accepted Ramza's offer.

Later that afternoon, Locke and Ramza found themselves overstuffed with food. Both of them were sitting down trying to digest what they just ate. Both of them suddenly burped loudly and attracted quite a lot of attention from everyone who were still around. They couldn't stop burping and later ended up in a burping contest to see who burped the loudest.

"Isn't this a sin for you Priests?" asked Ramza as he wiped his mouth.

"What? Burping?" asked Locke with a grin. "Heh, some people got to have fun right? Even the holy ones need it sometimes."

Both of them ended up laughing at themselves.

"Locke! I can't imagine you would do such a thing!" yelled a female voice.

Both Locke and Ramza looked behind and saw a female monk who was pointing her fist towards the Priest. "Oh, hi Sakura. Finish shopping already?" Locke asked nervously.

"Not really! I was browsing around when I heard your confounded burping all the way down the street! Do you know how embarrassed I was when people started asking me who was that rude and disgusting Priest?" Sakura yelled into his ears. Sakura then cracked her knuckles.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good," said Ramza.

As Ramza expected, things didn't look good for Locke actually. Soon there was loud noise of someone getting pummeled both by hands and also objects. Everyone in the streets could hear the noise and all of them had the same set of questions. What is going on today?

"Poor Locke," said Ramza as he prayed silently for him, "May God forgive him and let him live after this."

Much later, Locke found himself healing all his injuries but somehow those painful blows coming Sakura wouldn't go away easily. Ramza could only laugh a bit at the Priest's poor condition. Sakura however looked quite satisfied after Locke promised her to buy her a gift later, in between blows.

"So your name is Ramza?" Sakura asked.

"Yeap. Nice to meet'ya!" replied Ramza with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Sakura added and returned him with a smile.

"How come you never whack him?" Locke complained while pointing towards Ramza.

"Cuz, he's a total stranger to me. And it wouldn't be nice of me to simply kick someone's arse right?" she said with a grin.

Locke could only sulk while Ramza laughed at his face. The Priest then took out his misery by kicking dusts on the streets. Sakura giggled and laughed at her boyfriend when suddenly she remembers something.

"Oh my, how could I've forget!" said Sakura.

Both of the men turned to face her.

"I heard from someone, there was murder case in Geffen this morning. And Kristian was there to investigate the whole thing!" she told both of them, "And I heard just recently, he plans to go into the dungeon alone with the Wizards' Elder."

"And your point is?" asked Locke with a frown.

"My point is, he is our friend and he needs our help! He can't do this alone!" exclaimed Sakura, "Don't tell me you don't care about him at all!"

"Hey man, sorry to butt in. But I totally agree with her, Kristian can't go there alone. I heard two kids got killed by something in that damned Tower," added Ramza.

Locke was speechless for a moment. He thought about it, this could be the last time he could actually do something with Kristian again. Maybe they could be with each other once more. Then he told both of them , "Alright. Let's go help Kristian whether he wants it or not."

"Thank you," thanked Sakura.

"That's the spirit dude!" cheered Ramza while raising his hammer into the air.

It looks like today wasn't a boring day after all for Locke. It turned out pretty exciting and somehow he hoped this would last forever.


	7. Path to Geffen

**Chapter VII – The Path to Geffen**

"Are you sure this is the right way to Geffen?" asked Ramza while scratching his head, "Seems like we've been going around in circles to me."

"Of course it is. Don't worry I have a knack of getting to places," said Locke.

"Why couldn't you just warp us there? It would've saved us the time of getting there." Exclaimed Sakura with a scowl on her face.

"I forgot to restock myself with blue gemstones. I needed that as a cataract for my spells," explained Locke.

"Why didn't you restock it sooner?" she asked.

"Cuz, Geffen's the only place selling blue gemstones." he replied nervously wearing a thin smile on his face.

"Ugh…" groaned the monk sounding quite stressed out.

Four hours has passed since the three had left Prontera for Geffen. Yet they have gotten themselves lost in the wilderness of Mjolnir. They managed to defend themselves from any monster that viciously attacked them in the mountains.

Ramza bashed an Argos spider with his mighty axe killing it instantly. He then wiped the sweat dropping down from his neck. "Great, all we need now is a Mistress," said Ramza as he squat down to catch his breathe.

"Careful what you wish for Ramza, you might just get in" warned Sakura while tightening her waghnak on her fist.

"Yeah, I know…" he replied while taking another deep breath.

Locke on the other hand was on the look out. His eyes were fixed on something as if there was something beyond the trees. Sakura noticed the way he was acting and this was the time he was always serious. "Something going on dear?" she asked him curiously

The Priest didn't reply her. His eyes were beaming at one point in the woods. He closed his eyes and concentrated. In his mind he could hear a buzzing sound. It was a familiar sound. It was the kind of sound insects would make when flapping its wings. However the buzzing sound somehow multiplied, there were many of them. Locke then opened his eyes widely.

He faced towards the others. "We've got to get out of here!" he yelled.

"Why?" asked Ramza, "It's not like we're going to be chase by a swarm of insects or anything.

The buzzing sound grew louder. The three of them looked at the trees and suddenly saw a swarm of Hornets led by the Mistress. This scared all of them especially Ramza.

"You and your big mouth," Locke said sarcastically.

"Why didn't I wish for me to be at home right now?" he cried.

"No time to act stupid Ramza!" yelled Sakura, "Just run!"

Locke casts a blessing spell of agility on all three of them. The spell managed to hasten themselves and outrun the swarm for a while at least. However as they kept on running, they quickly lost their breath and stamina to go on any further. They kept on going until they reached to the edge of a cliff.

"Damn it, why must it always be like this!" yelled Ramza frustrated, "I don't want to die yet. I'm still a virgin!"

"Locke! What are we going to do now!" asked Sakura while she looked at the swarm of killer insects coming right at them.

"We jump,"

"What?" she asked awkwardly fearing she might've heard wrongly.

"If you want to live! We have to jump!" he said seriously.

The Mistress brought the swarm closer. The three of them were outnumbered and it was impossible to put up a fight. It was only a matter of time until the three of them embrace death itself.

"Okay…. JUMP!"

Locke grabbed both of their hands suddenly and made leaped into the gorge below. As they fall, Locke made one fatal mistake. The gorge was empty, it had no water as he was expecting it to be. He looked around and saw the problem. A huge boulder was blocking the water from flowing through. They managed to escape the swarm but they have something else to worry about now.

"Damn it!!!" he cursed "There's no water running through here!!!"

Sakura screamed her heart her out. They were only a few feet away from hitting the bottom.

"Guess this it! We're all goners for sure!" yelled Ramza. Things in Ramza's kafra cart were suddenly coming out as it fell along with him. Suddenly a shining blue stone came out from the cart.

"A blue gemstone?!?" yelled Locke as he caught sight it. He reached his arm to grab it.

"Locke! What are you waiting for?!?" yelled Sakura as she saw him with the blue gemstone, "Cast a portal now!!!"

"Right!" he replied and chanted a few words. The Priest successfully created a wide warp gate in front of them. The three fell into the warp gate, which saved them from being flattened like pancakes.

Kristian was having his usual meal in the inn. He was thinking about a few things and suddenly he was thinking of his friends. It's been awhile since he last saw them. Ever since he become the King's Royal Guard he was totally busy and couldn't spend much of his time doing something else.

"How I miss everyone. I wonder what they're doing now?" he sighed while cutting his meat, "Sometimes, I wish I could see them again."

Kristian didn't notice a warp gate that was opened up the ceiling. Suddenly three people crashed on his table, which also ruined his dinner. He was shocked to see what just happened and so did everyone else in the inn. Yet he was amaze to see some familiar faces, which he knew well.

"Locke? Sakura? And... Ramza?" he called their names out, "What are you all doing here?!?"

"Am I dead yet?!? Am I dead yet?!?" shouted Ramza hysterically.

"You will be if you don't get off me!" yelled Sakura throwing her fist at Ramza.

"Damn, what did I land on?" cursed Locke as he pulled out a fork from behind, "What the hell?!?"

The three continued to rant and didn't notice the presence of the Lord Knight. The Lord Knight couldn't help himself but to laugh at his friends' antics. "Looks like I won't be alone after all," he thought smilingly.


	8. Beckoning

**Chapter VI - Beckoning**

Later that night, Kristian found himself in his room with the others. He did not mention a word after dinner. He just gazed outside the window looking at the Tower standing tall in front of the inn. Same thing goes for Locke; he could somehow feel something within those walls. It was kind of normal for a Priest to feel a bad presence nearby. "There's something dark and sinister in that Tower, and I can feel it," he whispered softly.

"Your sixth sense telling you that?" asked Kristian.

"I guess you could say that," replied the Priest, his eyes still locked at the Tower. "It's something you would pick up when you achieved Priesthood."

"So you really think this Beliaal is raging about beneath the Tower?"

"I'm not certain. I'm not sure this Beliaal is an undead or a demon. But I'm sure it's an ancient monster existed centuries ago. I'm just afraid it's one of those omnipotent kinds," said Locke, "Those kinds would need a whole army to kill them. And we're just a small party."

Kristian tried to brighten up the atmosphere by laugh a little. "You mean like the legendary demon lord Baphomet? There are people whom claimed to have saw him but I think it's just an overstuffed legend to scare people."

"Legend or not, Kris. These stories were meant to teach people a lesson. They are meant to teach them from making and repeating the same mistakes over and over again. However legend or history is beyond my knowing. Only God knows," added the Priest.

There was a moment of silence. Kristian couldn't say much anything else. He wasn't really superstitious but Locke's words can sure change his mind sometimes. "When he preach, he preaches!" he thought, frowning at Locke.

"So when are we leaving for our next adventure?" asked Locke suddenly.

"I'm not sure. Lazarus seems to be ready any time but I'm not sure about going just yet. I feel like we're missing a few people," replied Kristian.

"Indeed we are. Vincent is probably still in Payon. It's hard to send a message at that isolated place. You'd need a carrier pigeon or a falcon to do so!"

Kristian moved himself away from the window and lied down on his bed. He tried to relax a bit but there were too many things on his mind. "What about Butch and Alia? Any word from them?" he asked.

"I'm no sure. Butch is probably some where in Morroc being mischievous as usual. That guy couldn't pry his hands off anyone's belongings. And Alia, I'm probably sure she's still training in the Assassin's Guild some where in the Sograts," Locke added.

Kristian sighed. He felt uneasy a little. Half of his party member's is some where around Rune Midgard. He felt so powerless nothing could be done much. Even though he is a Knight of the Lord but still no one is that strong to face such things alone.

"Why don't you find other people tomorrow morning?" asked Locke looking at the Lord Knight.

Kristian looked at Locke awkwardly. "Look for some one else?"

"Well. Our friends are not the only one capable in this world. There are others out there. And we shouldn't take them for granted,"

"I see. You have a point there," he replied, "I think I'll sleep on it tonight."

"Suits you," said Locke as he left the room leaving the Lord Knight alone.

Kristian closed his eyes and tried to think of what Locke just mentioned. It wasn't much about substituting his friends with others. But then again can he trust others as he trusted his friends. Questions keep popping in his mind and sometimes he asked himself, "Why do I sometimes do this things? Is it really for the good of mankind or am I just doing this for myself."

He put his thoughts to rest for one final time and slept trying to forget everything until tomorrow.

Meanwhile, a young girl found herself some where in the middle of the Sograts desert. She wore a black robe, which blended her in the night. She kept walking in a straight row as if she knew the paths of the desert well. "I'm coming for you Kristian Taylor. Just you wait!" she thought to herself.


	9. Butch and Vincent

**Chapter VIII – Butch and Vincent**

Daniel "Butch" Nathan was your modern-day Morrocan Robin Hood. He would steal and mug anyone on the streets of Morroc. With the money he had he would split it up among the poor and sometimes keep some for himself. He was a total misfit and troublemaker yet he was also a hero to others. Other thieves in the neighborhood idolize this brash young Rogue for his achievements and admired everything else about him. Some of them already followed his footsteps by stealing money for the poor.

One day, somewhere in the slums of Morroc. Butch was practicing his archery skills in front of a gang of thieves. Remarkably, every shot he made was a bulls- eye.

"Wow! Butch, you're the greatest!" exclaimed a young green-haired thief. Everyone was so amaze at how the Rogue handles himself with a bow.

Butch laughed as he pulled out another arrow and marked the next target. Again he received another cheer and applause from the young junior thieves.

"Hey! When I grow up! I want to be just like you Butch!" said another thief idealistically, "Butch you're so good with a bow! You're probably as good or even better than those Hunters from Payon!"

"Now, now," he started, "I didn't get this good by all myself. I had someone to help me with my sharp shooting skills. You kids shouldn't discriminate those Hunters like that. It isn't nice y'know. Everyone is special at something!"

Everyone nodded and understands of what Butch just said. It was quite weird for a hooligan like him to be modest. Usually people like him would boast around and show off. But Butch wasn't like them; he was like the perfect role model for young rogues. Suddenly one of the kids held his hand.

"So what are we good at Butch?" he asked smiling sheepishly.

Butch had a wide grin on his face. And said, "What else? We're good at stealing and running aren't we? You kids go ahead and fool around in the streets. I'll be right here waiting. Be sure bring your earnings back so we could share with the poor."

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed everyone young thieves in the gang. They all hurried off into the streets to do their daily stealing and pick pocketing. And only God knows if this was a sin or a good deed.

Butch could only laugh as he saw the sight of the kids scramble off like that. As soon as he was alone he tried to go for another shot at the target again. He concentrated hard on this shot now. His eyes were focused and his aim locked on to the target. After a few moments later he released the arrow from its place.

The arrow zoomed in incredible speed and Butch felt this was the best shot he ever did before. The arrow was a few feet away from the target when suddenly a falcon swooped down and caught it with its claws. Butch couldn't believe his eyes, "What the hell?!?"

The falcon glided around, the arrow still binding it to its claws. With little effort the bird broke it into half. Butch's eyes followed the falcon as it flew away and groped on someone's arm, a Hunter. "So practicing our archery skills aren't we?" said the Hunter slyly.

"That voice… Vincent Loire! You jackass!" shouted an excited Butch. Somehow he had forgotten the pesky bird interrupted his best shot. The Rogue laughed as he saw the sight of the Hunter in front of him.

"Hey man sorry about that," Vincent apologized, "I recently thought Grey here how to catch arrows. So he mistakenly caught yours by mistake."

Butch laughed and replied, "No worries. Everything is settled now."

There was a moment of silent for a while. Vincent then frowned at the Rogue. "Give me back my money pouch!" he yelled.

"Do,h!" cried Butch. He rolled his eyes and handed Vincent's money pouch back.

Vincent laughed at Butch. "Haha, you're too predictable Butch. You don't think I don't know how you act?" said Vincent looking quite proud of himself.

"Enough already. So what brings you here in Morroc? Aren't you supposed to be Payon doing your hunting or something?"

Vincent sighed. He stretched out his hand and let Grey fly off for a while and talked with Butch alone, "Well, all that peace and quite is quiet boring if you ask me. Nothing to do but just sit back and watch people shoot a target or two. Hell, there's not even a hot chick in Payon these days."

Butch could only laugh at the Hunter's complaints. Vincent wasn't the kind of Payonese who would uphold its ancient traditions. Instead of taking care of nature and the wild, he prefers chasing girls, hunt treasures and much more. Vincent could only frown thinking of his problems then he remembered something, "Oh yeah, I recently heard there was some problem in Geffen."

"Yeah, I heard of it. C'mon it's already a world wide news" Replied Butch putting his bow down, "I heard Kristian was there so I might be guessing Locke and the others would be there too. Is this way you came to Morroc?"

"Well yeah. I came here wondering if you'd want to come along. Its such a drag to travel alone." Vincent complained rolling his eyes.

"Heh, in other words. You don't have enough money to get to Geffen don't you?" said the Rogue with a grin.

"I hate to admit. Yes, I'm a little bit short on cash right now."

Butch shook his head. "Can't say much. Well let's get ourselves a transport to Geffen," said Butch.

"What transport?" asked the Hunter awkwardly. The Rogue didn't heard him and he hurried of to somewhere, "Oh never mind."

The Hunter followed the Rogue into the central square of Morroc. The Frontier city was full of merchant's selling goods from all over around Rune Midgard. There were so many exotic items desert roses, jewels, ivories and much more. It was even hard to move around.

"Tell me Butch, what are we looking for?"

"Give me a minute," Butch replied, "Alright! There!"

Butch pointed out in front of them. Vincent looked around to get a better look and saw a huge airship in port. Vincent was awestruck then he looked at the Rogue who had a broad grin on his face. "Are you planning to steal that thing?" the Hunter asked.

"Well, are you going to walk all the way to Geffen then?" he asked as if the Hunter's asked a stupid question. "C'mon! I already got my gang to create diversion while we sneak in."

"Your what?!?"

Butch dragged Vincent behind a few wooden crates. They saw as the kids who were with Butch earlier talking with the owner of the airship. Butch they gave some sort of signal. One of the young thieves picked the owner's pockets and purposely let him saw it coming. "Now's our chance! Let's go!" whispered Butch.

The Rogue jumped into the airship with the Hunter tailing behind him. Suddenly they could hear a guy shouting across the street for the owner.

"Omar! Some guys are stealing your ship!" he shouted.

'Someone stop them!" yelled Omar as he chase after his ship. Totally forgetting about the kids.

"Damn!" cursed Butch. The Rogue quickly drew a knife out and hurled it at a rope that was anchoring the ship.

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Butch as he steered the ship into the air.

"Grey! Over here! We're going off soon!" Vincent shouted at his pet falcon, which was flying about in the streets.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm not giving up my ship easily!" shouted Omar as he grabbed the end of the rope tied to the ship just in time. With his excessive weight, he managed the ship from going up any further.

"Crap! We're overweight!" shouted Butch, "Vince, do something about that guy!"

Vincent heard him loud and clear. He whistled at Grey at pointed out towards Omar. The falcon swooped down and beaked on Omar's head. Omar let go of the rope and fell on to a box of crates. "Sorry man! We'll return this back when we're done with it!' yelled Butch as he steered the ship away.

Omar just lied down on the pile of broken crates as he watches his airship disappears over the horizon.


	10. The Returners

**Chapter IX – The Returners**

A few hours later, Butch and Vincent found themselves within Geffen's regions. The airship Butch stole back in Morroc saved them half the time of getting to Geffen. Somehow Vincent the Hunter developed a liking of being in the skies. It was so thrilling off being in the air and you could see all sorts of sights below.

"How come you know how to pilot an airship like this one?" asked Vincent curiously.

"Well, a few years ago I stowed away in an airship from Al De Baran," explained Butch while steering the wheel, "I was later caught by the ship's crew. But instead of being thrown over board the Captain took a liking towards me and offered to teach me everything about airships."

"I see," replied Vincent while feeling the wind in his hair, "Then what happened?"

"Well, they drop me off at Payon before they went across the Great Ocean. So partly that's how I got to learn how to use a bow," added Butch, "To me, it's an interesting chain of events on how I gain various skills."

"I agree," said Vincent as he walked on the deck and take a look below where the ship was.

He could see various people especially Magicians training below. Of course they are in Geffen's region but still he couldn't believe they could get here so fast. The Hunter then went look ahead of him and saw the magic city of Geffen materializing beyond the clouds.

"Wow, we're in Geffen already," said Vincent amazed, "Hey Butch. Could you teach me how to fly this thing the next time?"

"Sure," the Rogue answered, "But I can't teach you just one thing…"

"And what's that?"

"I can't land this thing," said Butch nervously.

"What?!?" shouted Vincent, shocked.

Meanwhile back in Geffen, Kristian and the others were hanging around beside Geffen's only water fountain. They had waited all day looking for people who were suitable enough to join their party. But many of them didn't want to participate since they most of them disapprove of going into the dungeons. Kristian couldn't do much but just wait for the right person to come along.

"So far I counted 44 people today," claimed Ramza looking bored.

"All of them didn't like the idea of going into the dungeons ever since those two got killed," said Sakura washing her face with the fountain's water.

Kristian sighed and sat on a bench. This wasn't going well for any of them. He looked at the crowd nearby the fountain. "Damn, just look at them. They're all warriors and spell casters but all of them are lacking courage. Damn it, where are you guys?" he thought and cursed at the same moment.

"Look in the sky! Something's falling!" shouted a girl from the crowd.

"What th?" asked Locke quite surprised.

"Huh?" said Kristian as he looked into the sky.

It was a huge object in the sky and it was coming down fast. The astonished look on people's faces soon faded. Fear stroked their hearts and everyone soon panicked. The object was going to crash on top of Geffen. Everyone was soon running around hysterically trying to find shelter.

"Run for your lives!" someone shouted.

However, Kristian and the others were the only ones weren't panicking. They just look at the object oddly. "It's one thing after another," said Locke sarcastically, "But then again something doesn't seem right."

After awhile the object image soon began to be visible. It was an airship falling down from the skies. Everyone stopped again to look.

"Crap!!!" yelled Vincent as he was holding the airship's mass, "Hold on Grey!"

"This is going to be one rough landing!!!" yelled Butch, his hands still at the wheels.

The airship swooped down for a rough landing. Butch couldn't control the airship any longer and lost control of the airship. The ship wasn't impossible to be stopped now it was certainly going to crash into the city. The ship first crashed into the city walls. Everyone was screaming and running hysterically trying to avoid being collided with the ship.

The ship dragged itself through the streets of Geffen. Everything standing in its path was utterly demolished and destroyed by its massive hull. It seems the ship would never stop. Suddenly Sakura stepped forward against the ship.

She summoned and collected the spirit energy around her. Her spirit energy was bursting within her. She managed to focus all of her energy to one single point. Concentrating and tried to merge her entire mind, soul and body into one power strong enough to able to stop the entire airship from causing any more destruction.

"Sakura?" Locke called her name looking quite amazed.

"Locke, I need your help on this one," she said to him. Her eyes locked on towards the entire ship.

"Sure," he said under his breath.

As the ship was about to collide, Sakura released her entire energy towards the ship. It was an amazing sight; she used partly her mental strength to have the power to seize the ship. She used her own body, her own arms to stop the entire ship from coming further. She managed to hold on to the ship but still its force was to strong it would take a while until it came to a full stop.

Locke stood by her side. He healed and blessed her with all of God's grace. But it wasn't good enough the ship was too massive to be stopped. When all hope is lost suddenly Kristian and Ramza came in and put their entire weight against the ship. The ship was as if facing against a huge obstacle in front of it until finally it came to a stop. The three of them were exhausted and totally worn out. They collapsed onto the pile of rubble.

"Thank God," prayed Locke silently. He too was exhausted for he overused too much mana.

Everyone else saw what these people did. They were heroes who managed to do the impossible. They cheered for them even thought they did not feel like celebrating now. Everyone was so busy congratulating and thanking these heroes that they didn't even realize two people sneaked out of the damaged ship.

Both Butch and Vincent quickly hurried off into the alley trying to avoid any suspicion. They hid and took a peak at the crowd and they saw Kristian and the others being carried away.

"Erm, shouldn't we go check on them?" asked Vincent.

"You crazy? We might as well go there and say, hey sorry, we're the ones that was flying the ship," yelled Butch.

"What we? You were the one piloting it!" argued Vincent.

"Ah, shut up. You agreed on the idea don't you?" argued back Butch, "We'll just meet them up later after dark or something."


	11. Reunion

**Chapter X – Reunion**

Dusk deepened. The end of the day draws near, as the sun was about to set. Soon the world of Rune Midgard would be covered in darkness. Yet another restless night for the magic city of Geffen. The people of Geffen have become weary of the night ever since the mysterious attack in the Tower a few days ago. Yet today there was another incident occurred, an airship fell from the sky and crashed right into the city's walls.

Unfortunately for everyone, the culprits who brought down the aircraft were never found. But still they manage to walk on the streets as Butch the Rogue and Vincent the Hunter. Luckily for them they manage to get out of the airship when it was about to make a crash landing. Both of them managed to avoid making a scene and acted like there was nothing. While strolling in the crowded market they could hear some people having a conversation.

"A lot of people were hurt?" asked a male Knight bearing the Pronteran mark. He looks like someone who just got into Geffen recently.

"Well not many, "replied a female Wizard, "Luckily a few people spotted that airship falling from the sky and warned everyone else before the impact. No one really knows where that airship came from."

"I see," replied the Knight, "I heard the airship was stopped by a group of people."

"Indeed," answered the Wizard delightfully, "It was amazing. These four people stood out and sacrificed themselves to stop the airship. It was really a spectacular sight! The Airship was so huge I thought no one could stop that thing from destroying half of the city."

"Wow, then the story must be true then," said the Knight amazed.

As the two kept on chatting, Butch and Vincent returned back to each other. Both of them looking quite relieved especially Butch.

"That was a relief. No one got killed," said Butch as he wiped his forehead.

"Yeah, if not you're too blame for killing someone's kid on the street," Vincent laughed at Butch, "And it's all your fault."

"Ah shut up!"

Both of them ended up laughing themselves silly. After awhile they found themselves at Geffen's only water fountain. Butch decided to sit down and rest for a while before go in and meet with Kristian and the others. Vincent looked around the area and saw the damage done by the airship. He gulped by just looking at the destruction and could feel his stomach churned a little.

"Damn, we messed up real good!" exclaimed Vincent.

Butch already popped a cigarette into his mouth and smoked until half of its former size remains. He gave Vincent a dumb look and said, "Well we could apologize and pay for all the damages. And in return get beaten up by both the citizens and especially Sakura."

Vincent was silent for a moment suddenly he felt chills rushing down his spine. He sat beside the Rogue, flashing back his memory of the last time both of them got into trouble with the Monk. "Damn, I think my jaw is still loose after the last time we made her mad. Damn, she keeps a powerful punch."

Butch could only laugh remembering the same awful events. "Hahaha! And that was the time when you made a pass at her. You slap her ass a little and she gave you a right hook to your jaw. Man, that was funny! Especially the look on your face!"

"Well she is quite hot. I didn't even know she was dating Locke back then," said Vincent while rubbing his jaw, feeling as if the pain had return. Butch on the other hand was laughing uncontrollably. Even his cigarette had fallen into the fountain, "Well, you got into trouble with her too. Remember?"

Butch's laugh began to fade. He wiped out his tears and tried to recall the past, "Hahaha. Yeah I remember. We were all hanging out at Comodo back then. I decided to sneak a peek on all the dancers bathing in the nearby hot springs. Unfortunately I saw her there and also Alia…"

"Yeah, and you got your ass kicked real good. If it weren't for us, Alia might have shredded you with her daggers," said Vincent starting to laugh refreshing his memories.

"Yeah. Bottom line, girls are just trouble!"

"Hahaha, yeah. Hey it's getting dark. We should go meet with the others now," exclaimed Vincent while gazing into the darkened skies.

"Yeah, let's go."

Meanwhile, Kristian woke up finding his bones aching all over. He must have passed out right after stopping the airship from causing anymore further destructions. He got out of bed even thought still feeling quite exhausted and woozy at the same time. "If that thing in the Tower isn't go to kill me, I don't know what will," he thought as he made his way out of from his bedroom.

"Hey, you're awake!" said a voice in the next room.

"Ramza? What are you doing here?"

"Well, just thought of checking up on you. Man, you just passed out right after we stopped that friggin' airship," said the Blacksmith while brushing his bangs, "Here's some water if you'd like."

"Thanks," said the Lord Knight as he took a sip from the glass of water. "Where are Locke and Sakura? Are they alright?"

"Both of them are downstairs. Having dinner I think," answered Ramza, "You passed out for about 2 hours or so. We all just helped you on to your bed to rest. I just stayed in your room to wait until you wake up."

Kristian finish the entire glass in one gulp. He put the glass on the table and leaned back on the chair. The Lord Knight looked at the Blacksmith and smiled. "I see, my thanks then. Why did you join them to eat?" he asked.

"Hahaha, you want me to disturb a couple while they should have some time alone together?" asked Ramza laughingly.

"I guess not," laughed Kristian, "Well, let's go down and join them. I'm kinda famished myself. That airship business gave me quite an appetite."

"I agree."

Both of them went downstairs into the cafeteria. Upon entering the cafeteria they saw a lot of people crowding and just one small table. The place where Kristian usually sit these days. There sat Locke and Sakura whom was ganged up by a lot of people. Everyone couldn't help themselves but to thank, admire and everything else people do to a bunch of heroes who saved the day. Kristian and Ramza could only look as their other two friends modestly handles everyone.

"Shouldn't we?" asked Ramza pointing out towards Locke and Sakura.

"Nah let them handle it. Let's go somewhere else to eat," sighed Kristian looking quite disappointed. He was so looking forward to eating the inn's cooking again.

"Excuse me sir," said someone from behind while patting on Kristian's shoulders, "Would you happen to be Kristian. The guy who saved Geffen today?"

Kristian suddenly froze. He hated getting these kinds of attentions. It was dejavu for him once again. He suddenly remembers the time he was ganged up by group of swordsmen who wanted his help. He felt like ignore the guy and quickly dash back into his room. Instead he better bear with it rather than end up in shame. He turned around slowly. "Yes how can I help…"

He was shock to see two people he knew quite well. Butch and Vincent were standing right in front of his eyes. The moment he laid eyes on them, he felt like having a heart attack. "Good Lord!!! Butch!!! Vincent!!!" he shouted hysterically.

"Nice seeing you two boss," replied the Rogue with a sly grin on his face.

"What's up captain!" greeted the Hunter with a salute.

"Damn! You guys almost gave me a heart attack!" said the Lord Knight with tears in his eyes. Instead of shaking hands, he squeezed them both. They were quite joyous to see each other again after such a long time. Kristian not forgetting Ramza, quickly introduced him to the Rogue and Hunter.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kristian while wiping his tears.

"Well we thought you could use a hand with the Tower problem. So here we are," said Butch smilingly.

Kristian laughed at the Rogue's words. Vincent looked around the cafeteria and caught eye of Locke and especially Sakura nearby. They were busy handling a crowd that they didn't notice their presence. "Man, did those two did something together or what?" asked Vincent while scratching his head.

"Nah they just helped save Geffen that's all," laughed Kristian, "Especially Sakura, she was the one that helped the most."

Both Butch and Vincent looked at each other and gulped at the same time. They soon felt quite uneasy upon hearing that last remark. They wouldn't want her to know they were responsible with the airship.

"Hey c'mon. Let's get something to eat already!" said Ramza.

"I agree," replied Kristian with a grin on his face.

As the atmosphere cafeteria starts to brighten up a little. Kristian and the others didn't realize someone was watching them in the shadows.


	12. Before

Chapter XI – Before… 

The next day, everyone found themselves inside the Wizards' Elder's office located inside the Tower. Kristian became quite confident he could handle this mission well since everyone is here. Before that, he was unsure that he could even make it out alive in the dungeons. He always believed in his friends and trusted all of them equally. He no longer felt powerless but felt even braver within.

Everyone was waiting for the old man to show up. They have been inside there ever since the morning broke out. Kristian wanted to get an early start on this mission and finish it quickly. However he did not expect the old man to be taking his time quite long. It was already high noon, and some of the members especially Butch and Vincent were so restless.

"Hey Vince, can I ask something?" asked Butch.

"What is it?"

"What ever happened to your bird? I haven't seen him since. Well you know,"

Vincent suddenly remembered his pet falcon. They got separated after the airship crash. He took a few steps to the window and looked out of the Tower hoping to see the falcon flying around in the skies. The Hunter became quite worried. But he was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a door being opened.

Their long wait finally ended as the door of the office was opened to the old Elder. He walked inside his office looking quite pleased with the number of people in it. He faced each and every one of them and then finally turned to the Lord Knight who was in charge of everyone. He smiled proudly.

"Ah, Lord Kristian. I see you have found a selective party. I'm quite impressed at your resourcefulness," said the Elder while clutching his staff.

"Pardon me, Lazarus. These are my old friends. They have come to aid us in the Tower," explained Kristian with a slight frown on his face.

"I see," replied Lazarus as he faced towards the entire party, "Forgive me for my tardiness. I was in a meeting with the victim's parents. I had to explain to them but not the truth about the secrets of the dungeon. I see with have a Priest to aid us and other trustworthy warriors in our quest. I warn all of you that this is unlike what you have experienced before. Death probably awaits us in that god-forsaken dungeon. Are you all prepared for this?"

There was a moment of silence. No one spoke a word, it was as if their courage has sank to a lower level. Even Kristian was at a loss when suddenly Locke spoke out, "When do we leave sire?"

"I see Master Locke is eager to venture forth into the dungeons. But I do hope you are aware that your foolhardiness may only bring your downfall." Said the Elder coldly with a grim look on his face, "You maybe brave but courage is not the only thing that could save your skin, Master Locke."

"I am aware of that and I do expect the worst in that hell-hole," answered Locke looking annoyed with the Elder.

Suddenly the Wizard's Elder burst into laughter and then he said, "You resemble your father quite well, Master Locke. I do believe you inherited your father's skill and holy powers as a Priest. I can remember the days when I was with him. Your father was indeed the cocky one. Always rushing off against the enemy instead of doing what he was really suppose to do…"

"Which is?" asked Locke with a frown.

"Stay back and support us," laughed Lazarus, "I can never think of him as a High Priest until today. How is Lord Baltimore anyways, how is your father doing?"

"He and mother are enjoying life back in Prontera," replied Locke, "I assure you he is doing quite well. But he is eager to get back on his feet."

"Indeed, he can never sit still."

The Wizard's Elder smiled broadly. The atmosphere in the room changed quickly all of a sudden. The old man was the only one laughing his heart out while the others just stand there and tried to justify what he was doing. In other words, no one really knows what was actually going on. First he was discussing of how their lives were in stake and the next he is recalling the past of Locke's father.

"Forgive this old fool," said Lazarus as he stopped laughing, "It has been quite a while since I have a good laugh. Yet it has been long since I could remember my old days as a youth like all of you."

"We understand," said Kristian, "So when do we leave?"

"Tonight. I sense the dark powers expand to its full potential when the sun fades away. I do hope all of you are quite prepared for tonight. And now excise me for I must make preparations of my own,"

Later, the others found themselves at the entrance of the Tower. The sun was hanging above the clouds. By noon, the streets of Geffen would be flooded with people but today it seems quite the opposite. Today there seems to be less people walking among the streets. And there is almost not a Merchant in sight.

"Oddly," said Sakura suddenly, "It was quite crowded this morning."

"Maybe, everyone locked themselves in their house," snickered Butch.

Kristian looked around. Indeed, the street was quite dead. It was quite strange to see one of the grandest kingdoms in Rune Midgard to be so empty of its own people. He left the group and walked around without them. Suddenly he heard someone calling out his name, "Lord Kristian!!!"

The Lord Knight turned around and saw a Crusader rushing up towards him. Kristian was a bit stunned when Crusader stopped right in front of him. He had blue hair and eyes; he looked as he aged a lot. The Crusader gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at Kristian in the eyes. But then, the Lord Knight spoke first before him, "Who are you?"

"Pardon me, milord," answered the Crusader, "My name is Kashell Drakken."

"And?"

"I wish to aid you inside that dungeon. Please let me join you. I can help you." Kashell begged.

Kristian frowned as he heard Kashell's plea. It is quite odd that someone wants to join on their mission assuming it would involve the lost of their lives. He felt quite suspicious about him. Kristian looked at his friends for an answer. Unfortunately they didn't have one, he looked at the Crusader while trying to come up something to say. "Why do you wish to follow us?" asked Kristian.

Kashell took a deep breath and then he said, "Call me crazy if you will. But I have my own personal reasons to do in that Tower. Please let me aid you."

Kristian paused for a moment. He searched his head for an answer and simply said, "Alright. You may come along. Welcome to the party, Kashell."

Kashell couldn't believe his luck. He felt quite relieved that he was able to join Kristian and his party into the dungeons. However it was strikingly odd that someone just came out of nowhere to join them in their venture. Everyone grew quite suspicious of the Crusader but then again he doesn't look the bad guy type. Kashell had a pleasant look, the one you could trust. He did sound honest when he requested to join the party. Probably this is why Kristian invited him with no apparent reasons.

"What is your reason to follow us into that dungeon?" asked Sakura suddenly, glaring at Kashell, "Revenge? Fame and Fortune?"

Kashell gave no answer. He was silent for a moment and then he came finally found the words, "Someone is waiting for me in there. I know this sound lubricious but it is really true. I expect nothing in return for my services only that I may walk into the darkness itself."

"Sounds good to me," said Sakura smilingly, looking back at the others.

"Who is waiting for you?" asked Butch.

"I am sorry. That I cannot tell you," the Crusader replied trying to hide his face.

The Rogue frowned. Suddenly Kristian called out to the others, "Alright that's enough. We shouldn't bother Kashell. We should all get ourselves prepared and meet inside the Tower by the evening." As he gave his words away, the sun had already is beginning to fade away from the heavens.


	13. At The Gates

Chapter XII – At the Gates 

Evening passed by quickly. Krisitan, Lazarus and the rest of the party assembled before a large wooden gate that barred anyone from going through. The gate was made of the trees of Yggdrassil that could only be found in the jungles of Umbala. The gate itself is sealed with the ancient runes of Old preventing anyone from opening it without a seniors' permission. Kristian looked awkwardly at the huge obstacle standing before them and the darkness behind it. The gate looked impossible to be open since it was so huge and thick, probably not even a dozen men could open it. Kristian straight away turned towards the Wizard's Elder.

"So how are we going to open this thing?" asked Kristian.

"Easy," said Lazarus as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly the gate before them slides opened to make way. Everyone's eyes were locked on the huge gates as it opened before them. Everyone was amazed at the great source of power known as Magic. To break the seal of gate would probably need a great amount of concentration to amplify the Magic. However the Wizard's Elder did it with only a snap of his finger.

"Amazing," said Sakura in amazement, "It would have taken a lesser Wizard hours to open the thing."

"What do you expect? He's the Wizard's Elder after all," exclaimed Locke.

The old man laughed as he heard their words. He turned towards them with his small but proud eyes and simply said, "It was only a simple magic that I amplified through my staff. Come now, Hell awaits for us within the darkness."

The entrance was wide open for them to pass through. The staff of the Wizard's Elder glowed brilliantly as a torch to light their path. Of course Lazarus led them, as he knew quite well the known areas of the dungeon. While he walked calmly through the others were so stricken of the darkness surrounding them. Vincent tried to sense any interfering presence before them. A Hunter is quite useful in a dungeon or this kind of situation for their keen senses.

"Nice dungeon," said Ramza jokingly though he looked quite nervous.

"Only God knows what's in this dungeon," Kashell spoke softly while holding his shield up high. The Crusader looked around him while following Lazarus' lead.

"Kashell, can't you just walk right?" asked Sakura with a frown, quite annoyed with the Crusader's behavior.

"Forgive, Lady Sakura. I hate anything that comes sneaking up on me!" explained Kashell. Sakura allowed a giggle and tried to keep her mind on the path.

"Kristian are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Locke suddenly, "I feel like we've gone the wrong way."

Kristian paid no heed to Locke's call. He simply kept on walking and followed Lazarus to where he goes. All of them have traversed almost into the deeper parts of the dungeon. They could see some old ruins left eons ago by probably by the ancients of Thrafalgard. Lazarus kept on marching into the darkness until he stopped to an underground stairway.

"Lazarus?" said Kristian wondering he stopped so suddenly.

"We have to march down these stairs now. Be careful we are about to venture across into a mighty labyrinth made by the ancients of old," warned the Wizard's Elder, "Don't stay away too far or one of you might end up lost in there forever."

"Tch, how does this old coot knows where he's going," said Butch sarcastically to both Vincent and Ramza. The Hunter and Blacksmith laughed softly at the Rogue's remarks.

"Okay Lazarus. Lead the way," said Kristian as he glared at the two troublemakers in his party.

The Wizard's Elder held his staff higher. Since it was their only source of light and he only way for them to guide through the darkness. As they descend through the underground stairways they were suddenly met by a horde of disfigured creatures. Lifeless beings that crept, huge giant spiders and not to mention phantom-like horses. Everyone was shocked to be greeted by such a bastion that they quickly went to arms. Kristian drew his pike and pointed it the creatures. "Charge!!!" yelled Kristian as he dived into a swarm of the giant spiders.

Ramza raised his hammer and charged into another group. Both Vincent and Butch quickly backed away and assisted everyone by showering arrows all over the place. Kashell called upon the Light of God and Sakura summoning the powers of the Inner-spirit to fight against the undead and the phantoms against them. Meanwhile Locke blessed everyone with God's grace and healed them of their wounds and Lazarus presented the fiends with his powerful magic.

They resisted as long as they could but the things kept coming. It was as if their numbers were endless. It had been probably ages since they last prayed on fresh blood but still the heroes did not give up without giving a fight for their lives. Kristian looked around and saw a huge number of undead zombies and ghouls crawling out from the ground. "Damn these things!" he cursed as he crushed the head of a Zombie with his boot and kicked another one away.

"Crap, I'm always out of arrows!" yelled Butch as he shot down three Argos down. A ghoul suddenly grabbed him from behind but the Rogue managed to grab him and tossed him aside. Vincent didn't hear what Butch said and continued to massacre everything crawling up to them.

"Damn, we can't just die like this. Not here and not now!" yelled Kristian as he forced himself to charge into the horde of zombies. However even if he was a Lord Knight he could not handle such a huge number of monsters. He slashed and stabbed all of them down, one by one. But suddenly he was struck behind and fell before the undead.

"No!!!" he yelled fearing this might be the end. Suddenly huge massive spikes burst from the ground piercing the bodies of the undead. Kristian could not believe his eyes or his luck. He managed to get up on his feet and saw as the hundreds of living corpses fell before him. He looked around and saw the spikes and could say only one word, "Alia!!!"

Out of nowhere a girl in dark clothing appeared beside him. The Assassin known as Alia arrived to save the day. "Oh My God! What are you doing here?!?" gasped Kristian as he looked at the assassin.

"Enough talk Taylor. I'll deal with you later!" she hissed and lunged herself against the walking dead. Kristian could only allow himself a simple smile and joined in the fray.

"This is impossible Lazarus," said Locke as he struck down a ghoul with his fist. "Their numbers are limitless."

"I believe so young Kaspar," replied the Wizard's Elder when suddenly he thought of something, "Did not your father teach the exorcist spell, Magnus Exorcimus?"

Locke stopped for a moment and beamed at Lazarus and then shook his head. "He did thought me. But I didn't know it would be useful at this point. I can vaguely remember the workings of the spell," he explained.

"Well you better think of it fast or otherwise all of us will die," exclaimed Lazarus grimly.

Suddenly another massive wave of the legion of the undead charged up towards everyone. Locke hesitated upon watching the evils coming for them. He tried to search in his mind for the process of Magnus Exorcimus but he could not seem to remember anything of it. He wondered back trying to dig deep into his past. It was only a matter of moments when he could hear the screams coming from his friends. Locke began to loose his concentration and his anger.

"Ah God Damn It All!!!" he cursed out loudly.

Suddenly the ground he was standing glowed brightly of silver-white luminescence. Locke looked away and closed his eyes. The ground burst into a flaring beam of light throughout the dungeon. The light pierced through the evils' carcass and decomposed bodies into nothing. It was a holy spell that Locke cast accidentally and without purpose at all.

All whom shield their eyes uncovered watch as the undead and the demons lurking in the dungeons died of by the essence of light. It was relieving indeed. The Priest could not believe what he had done. He looked at the Wizard's Elder but he could only see him wearing a proud look on his face. Locke starrred deeply into his hands and then around himself.

"What is this magic?" Locke asked.

"Why it's Magnus Exorcimus. Of course," replied Lazarus gently and patted the Priest's shoulder.

"Thank you god," prayed the Priest silently.


	14. Runes

**Chapter XIII – Runes**

"No! Let me go! Leave me alone!" a boy cried hysterically.

He ran into the darkness not aware of where he was going. He was suffering deeply from some uncalled pain. His world was spinning, his body temperature was burning immensely and his heart was beating rapidly. The boy cried out loudly while pulling out his hair. He rolled around on the ground as if it could help him undo the pain.

"Do not fight it boy! It is your destiny!" a voice called out for him out of nowhere, a dark cold and grim tone, "Now Embrace It!"

"No! I don't want this!" the boy screamed. The boy stood up from the ground and then rushed into the darkness once again. The boy was afraid. He was afraid something might happen to him. But it already did.

"Please make it stop!" he begged and screamed.

"You will bow to me! Boy!" the voice shouted.

"Never!"

As he kept on running, he suddenly lost his stepping. He became hysterical yet again and suddenly fell down into a huge gorge. Only his screams can be heard, only the darkness can hear and see it. And only the darkness knew what happened to the young child.

Kristian opened his eyes and suddenly he was aware of where he was – the dungeon. His body was still aching probably even much more worse than the time after the airship incident. He looked around and saw some yet familiar faces. Butch looked at Kristian and he smiled, "Hey, had a good night's rest?"

Kristian gave the Rogue a weird look and then he replied, "Not really."

"Oh well, it's quite understandable. You were knocked out when the undead started to advance in numbers. Luckily Locke cast his exorcist spell just in time and killed the demons right before they could eat you," chuckled Butch.

Kristian raised an eyebrow towards Butch. He didn't seem to find that last remark funny. Butch shut up and Kristian's eyes beamed at him. The Rogue gulped and simply looked away. The Lord Knight got up and then checked himself. He discovered bandages all wrapped around him. The bandages were stained with blood from his wound – tainted crimsons. He looked beside from he was standing and saw his armor that was stripped of him. His shoulder pads were torn off or more likely chewed off. His chain mail had a huge shredded mark across the stomached part. But the saddest part was that his lance had been broken in two.

"Damn it, this Lance cost me a fortune," he cursed underneath his breath while holding the two separated parts of the Lance.

"Why not ask Ramza to repair it?" Butch asked giving an awkward look, "He could do a remarkable job on your armor too."

The Lord Knight dropped his pieces on top of a secluded spot and simply sighed. "I guess you're right. No point making a fuss about it," he added, "By the way where are the others. I see no sign of them at all."

"Well, I guess Lazarus taken Locke and Sakura to explore the dungeon. And I think Ramza and the others they're trying to scavenge supplies in this god forsaken hell. I'm not sure what they can find but hopefully it's useful for our quest. I mean it took a load of crap to face that army of undead," replied the Rogue. "Funny, how Alia suddenly showed up all of a sudden and saved your butt and all."

Kristian turned towards Butch with a surprised look. "Indeed? Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. We were all trying to get ourselves together when we saw her dragging you towards us. You were badly hurt and out cold back then. She left you with us and then disappeared somewhere in the dark."

Kristian gave no answer. He stared a blank space and simply said, "I see."

Somewhere in the other parts of the dungeon, Lazarus took the others deeper into the labyrinth. As they walk marching past into the darkness they discover much more than they sought to know. Rune markings were carved on every wall, a forbidden rune only the Ancient would know of. Locke looked at one of the runes that was nicely carved than the others and asked the Elder, "Hmm, I wonder what does this mean. It looks different from the others we saw."

Lazarus took a glimpse at the rune and the sight of it made him awestruck by it, "This labyrinth. I should have known. It was made to seal the Beast within. Not to keep people out."

Everyone looked at Lazarus surprisingly. Sakura spoke first, "You mean this is actually a prison?"

"Yes," said the Wizard's Elder coldly, "This Rune tells us all. A demon is kept here centuries ago. However, I see something odd about it. This rune was disturbed yet as if there was someone here. Odd, I don't recall anyone dwelling deep in this dungeon. Beliaal is here and he is no myth. He is a true demon, an ancient demon of power."

"That means we're up against some ancient old demon," said Sakura still gazing at the runes on the wall, "Funny there's something sticking here."

She touched a part of the rune on the wall and accidentally pressed something. Then suddenly a chain of reaction started. The wall separate, splitting the image of the rune in half. It revealed a hidden passageway before them. Sakura was struck in awe at the sight.

"Amazing how the ancients kept their secrets," said Lazarus, "I have expected a door to lead our path. If not for her luck I would say it would take us longer to find the path."

"Looks like we have less things to worry about now," said Locke, "Come we should go fetch Kristian and the others. Hopefully he should be awake by now."

"Indeed, we shall not go forth unprepared and separated," agreed Lazarus and he led them back to the shadows and onwards to their camp.


	15. The Shadow

**Chapter XIX – The Shadow of the Tower**

Kristian looked around him; he can see the Argos crawling all over the dungeon. It won't be long until the Magnus Exorcimus would disappear leaving them all in utter darkness. He waited anxiously for the return of his other mates. Locke, Lazarus and the others had been gone for quite some time into the unknown. He was always alert, hoping not a single phantom would burst into their encampment and swallow him and Butch the Rogue whole.

His armors and weapons were broken which made them vulnerable when attacked. Kristian gazed the ground beneath his feet, the essence of Magnus begins to fade. The shadows grew tall and the shades began to cover the light that they need. Kristian would have almost freaked out if not until Lazarus came into the camp casting a fire spell that lightens up the dungeon. Kristian was relieved.

"Oh Lord Kristian has finally woken up," said Lazarus looking quite content at the Lord Knight, "It couldn't have happened at a better time."

"Found something Lazarus?" asked Kristian trying to maintain his cool self.

"Well, the thanks should go to this young lady here. She has found a gateway that leads to the lower level of this dungeon," explained the Wizard's Eldar as he sat down resting and catching his breath.

"Well shall we leave for the dungeon now?" asked Sakura eagerly, "I wish we could stop wasting time and finish the whole mission. That way we can get out of this creepy dungeon. I don't want to spare another moment here. It's getting creepier and creepier by the minute."

"Calm yourself child," said Lazarus softly, "We mustn't handle this situation in a rash manner for it may lead us to our dooms. Time shall take care of everything and we must wait for everyone to return to camp before we take action."

"I guess so," said Sakura disappointedly, "Where's the others? Where are Kash, Ramza and Vince?"

"They're off somewhere in the dungeon. It'll be awhile until they get back I guess," said Ramza while resting his head on a rock. He took out a cigarette and lighted it, trying to pass the time. Kristian and the others then took a seat waiting for the rest to arrive back to camp.

Much later did they return. Ramza's cart was full of picks and ores they had found within the darkness. Kashell and Vincent helped by lugging bags of other thing's they found in the dungeon. Kristian was indeed surprised all the things they manage to find in this godforsaken dungeon. Ramza and the others let go of their stuff and settled down to relax.

"Sorry we're late," apologized Ramza, "There were so many things to be picked."

"Well you took your time enough," said Kristian, "We're about to disembark soon. Ramza can you fix my weapon and armor?"

"Sure, no problem. All those Oridecons and Eluniums we've picked can mend the parts of your equipments," said Ramza as he took out his hammer. He did not waste anytime. He took Kristian's armor and placed an anvil in front of him, which he took out from his cart. Then he forged the broken pieces with his talent.

"Hey Butch! I've restocked our arrow supply!" said Vincent as he gave the Rogue a bag full of arrows. The Rogue thanked the Hunter and continued to smoke away his cigarette.

Kristian waited anxiously for his equipment to be fixed. He sat down by a rock away from Lazarus and the others and suddenly took notice of Kashell. The Crusader made himself an outcast from the party. The Crusader notice the Lord Knight's gaze and exchange glances with him. Kristian then asked him, "Why is it you wish to come into this dungeon?"

"Erm, it's nothing peculiar my Lord Kristian," he replied, "It's something I have to keep to myself. You'll just have to trust me in this."

"How is it you want me to trust you if you don't tell me anything?" asked Kristian with a stern look at Kashell, "There won't be any harm done if you explain to me your true intentions. Unless it's a bad one Kashell."

Kashell looked at the Lord Knight for a moment. Kristian had that serious look on his face that made him nervous.. He hesitated for a moment, should he tell the Lord Knight the truth or should he just lie this one out. He then breathed out his breath and then told his part of the story, "I came here to atone my sins Kristian. I believe the phantom of the tower is my doing."

"Go on…" said Kristian.

"I remember about fourteen or fifteen years ago, me and a party from Izlude came to Geffen. We just turned into swordsman and couldn't wait to go on our next adventure. And as always I happened to be the Leader at that time. Then there was this boy, I remembered. He was younger than most of us. I forgot his name but I did remember a few things that still haunt me until this day. We were all training in this very dungeon a few years before it was condemned. Then I remember, I dared the boy to go deeper into the dungeon. I saw him went inside the darkness then I never saw him after that."

Kashell almost broke down in tears. He was a Crusader. A Knight of God. Committing one of the deadliest of sins can break their faith and spirit. Kristian looked at the Crusader. He couldn't possibly lie out of that one. Kashell tried to calm himself, he hated recalling the past. He just wants to settle the problems, to solve his haunting past. Kashell buried his face into his hands. He felt cold, not just the dungeon's atmosphere but a cold like feeling in his heart. Then suddenly Kristian placed his hands on the Crusader's shoulder pads.

"Enough Kashell. There's nothing else you could do. May God forgive you for what you've done before. And I hope you can atone your sins after we're done," said Kristian.

Kashell looked at the Lord Knight. He then nodded his head. Kristian would want to say more to the poor Crusader when suddenly Ramza finished repairing Kristian's armor.

"Oi! Kristian! I'm done!" he shouted.

Ramza gave Kristian his belongings. Kristian wore his armor and wield his weapon. The blade that was blunt was now sharper than ever. The chipped piece of his armor was not replaced with the Elunium and Oridecons forged by Ramza. His armor was like brand new. Kristian turn towards the young Blacksmith, "Thanks, and I say you did a fine job on it."

"Aww it was nothing," said Ramza while brushing off his sweat.

"If we're quite finish. I'd like to get out of this dungeon here now!" yelled Sakura quite annoyed with all the waiting.

"She has a point there," said Lazarus getting up from his seat, "Who knows if the demon may soon recover all of his powers. Kristian we must get to the demon before anything else happens. I fear we may not be able to stop him in time if he regenerated all of his powers."

"Alright, we're moving out! Lazarus lead us to the entrance," said Kristian while wielding his Lance.

They took the path into the darkness. The light of Magnus Exorcimus didn't reach there and they had to depend on Lazarus' staff, which emitted light. They passed the labyrinth and stopped at the spot were Sakura accidentally opened the hidden entrance in the wall.

"This is it?" asked Kristian looking quite unimpressed as he gazed at the door, "I expected some bolted door or some sort. I mean if we're dealing with some sort of demon it should at least have an anti magic door or something."

"It's disguise is already enough to protect itself against any wanderers or intruders," commented Lazarus, "Be careful now we do not know what lurks in there."

Kristian paused for a moment and did not say a word. He gazed at the door for a moment. Kristian closed his eyes and think for a moment. From here on it might be them and the so-called demon. Should he do this now or let it be and walk away. Everyone else looked at their leader from behind. He left all emotions behind and then brought himself into the darkness before him. As he entered, he felt like he was in a different place. What seemed darkness suddenly turned to daylight. Kristian suddenly find himself in a garden full of enchanted flora and fauna. Kristian couldn't believe what he was watching. It was as if he was in a different place not the dungeon anymore.

"Kristian! Wait!…." yelled Locke as he entered, "What th?"

Locke saw the same thing what Kristian had. They were in a total dimension, it was not long did the rest of the party members joined into the garden. They shared the emotions. How could they be in a dark and gloomy place and suddenly found themselves into a beautiful garden.

"Lazarus! What's going on?" exclaimed Kristian, searching the Wizard's Elder for an answer.

"It can't be…." Said the Wizard's Elder, 'It's either we're in limbo or we could even be in…."

"… Geffenia"

Everyone turned to see who called out "Geffenia". They saw, a phantom like figure that stood him. He was shorter than any of them. His figure was that of a man and a horde of phantom-like horses surrounded him. His sword was blazing in white fire. He grinned sinisterly at the party. The atmosphere was tainted with his presence. Everyone grew weary of this phantom. Could he be the demon?


	16. The Unholy

**Chapter XIV – The Unholy**

The Phantom stood before them. His malevolent spirits of Nightmares circled around him as if he was their Master. Kristian stood bravely in front of his party even though a small glint of fear resides within him. The Phantom stared blankly at them. He uttered no word yet only his eyes showed his urge to kill. And Kristian and his party would be the victims of his brutal onslaught. But they know there is no turning back now when they have found the Ghost of the Tower, Beliaal.

"Interesting," the Phantom suddenly said, "For all these years there has not been a mortal that entered my domain. All of you are the first ones. Welcome to the hidden ruins of Geffenia."

"Who are you?" asked Kristian, "Are you Beliaal?"

The Phantom turned silent. The Nightmares circling around him moved even faster. They were eager to finish off Kristian and his party in a blink of an eye. But it seems the Ghost kept them at bay, "I may have been Beliaal. Who knows, even I can't remember," he explained, "It's been ages since I was lost in this blasted dungeon. And my only friends are these Nightmares and the other creatures that lurked here. It seems you have disturbed my peace when you step into here."

"You are being treasoned for murdering two fellow students of the Magic Academy!" yelled Kristian as he pointed his lance towards the phantom.

The Phantom laughed. A laugh that would send chills down anyone's spine. Kristian gave no expression of fear yet he was eager to listen more. The Phantom then said, "I remember killing those two poor souls. How I slashed them with my blade. You don't know how fun it is to kill someone. It has been an excitement for me. How my soul has been twisted by this demonic atmosphere that even the killing of others satisfy my lusts."

"Then we have no other choice but to slay you right here!" said Kristian.

The Phantom laughed again and then he shouted, "Fools! You are in my domain now! I shall add all of you into my collection of unnumbered corpses!"

Suddenly an earthquake tore apart the ground and thousands of zombies and undead walked the plains of Geffenia. The skies of Geffenia turned into the dark and the plain that was once green was now barren with only burnt soil. The undead circled the party. It was almost no doubt that the end was near.

The Phantom rises into the air looking down upon Kristian and his party. A sinister grin came across his face. He smiled twistedly as the party's fate was almost sealed but the horrors that surrounded them. "And now all of you shall die…"

The Undead drew closer to them. Kristian hacked away with his lance with Ramza crushing the zombies trying to keep them away. Locke and Sakura did everything in God's name to fight for their lives. While both Vincent and Butch showered the undead with their arrows. Lazarus assisted all of them with his magic but the undead had little effect against the elements of nature. And lastly Kashell doing everything he can to fight the undead.

"Damn I Guess it's gonna end like this!" said Butch as he strafed a zombie right in the head with his arrow.

"Don't stop fighting!" yelled Kristian, "We won't give up until we are truly beaten!"

"Can't Locke cast his exorcist spell again?" yelled Ramza.

"Look if I knew how to do it correctly! I'd done it sooner!" Locke responded back.

Kashell stopped for a moment. He looked around him and saw everyone else struggling to survive. They were in a loosing situation, a zombie struck Butch down and he would have been dead if it weren't for Kristian's help to kill the zombie. Kashell sighed and closed his eyes. The battle cries filled his mind in crescendo. He can't bear to lose the lives of the others now. He held his shield and then suddenly charged through the ranks of the undead.

"KASHELL!" yelled Sakura as she saw the Crusader courageously sacrificing himself.

"Hahaha. Fool, you're only rushing to your doom!" mocked The Phantom.

"Argh!" grunted Kashell as he rammed into every undead in front of him, "You guys I'm counting on you now!" He shouted. Everyone turned to him. What was he doing exactly? Kashell muttered a few words while he pressed on his charge. His body armor was glowing brilliantly. Kashell yelled out loudly the battle choir of the Crusaders. The undead tore apart limb from limb yet he continued his crusade.

"When the Faithful are in Despair,

They would Plea for God's Help,

And then He would send His Angels,

To Help Man, And the World,

From Falling into Darkness,"

The word he uttered gave him courage. Then suddenly he shouted one final sentence, "GRAND CROSS!"

Kashell's body exploded. A radiant beam of light exploded from the ground. The power of the Crusader, the Grand Cross that emits the element of Holy. Kashell used that power to cleansed the Undead from the plains. And those Undead that spread across the plains were all destroyed. Their horrendous limbs disappeared forever in the light. And their tortured souls have finally found rest after all.

The Grand Cross finally stopped and Kashell looked awfully exhausted and fatigued. He dropped on his knees in a cold sweat. He exerted himself to cross his own limits. The Phantom looked at the Crusader, his expression turned into utter disappointment yet anger rose from within him. "How could you, a single mortal destroy my entire undead?" he burst.

Kashell laughed and gasping at the same time, "Sometimes we mortals can do anything if we put our strengths to it. You overlook us too much… Darren."

The Phantom froze. Darren, what's that his name? "Who are you!" he yelled suddenly while grabbing Kashell by the collar.

"Can't you remember…Darren… it's me Kashell… your old buddy…" said Kashell.

The Phantom was cold and silent. "Don't fool me. I have no friends!" he said and tossed Kashell aside like a feather. Kashell landed badly on the ground, Kristian and the others ran up to him and tended to him. The Crusader wounds were mortal. He poor Crusader coughed blood while suffering pain at the same time.

"Kashell! You're gonna be alright! I promise!" exclaimed Kristian while holding the Crusader's hand.

"Don't bother… Kristian… my time is up…I'm glad I got to see… him one more time… even if it kills me…" he choked.

"Damn you! Don't say that!" yelled Vincent, "Locke! Can't you heal him!"

"Alright, everyone stand…"

"No, don't…" interrupted Kashell while grabbing Locke's arm, "Save you rmana for him… don't worry about me… I'll be fine…"

Locke stood quitely for a moment. Everyone was in sorrow, Kashell was the only smilling. "Hey guys… help me… settle the score… finally I can rest…". It was there on the Crusader closed his eyes. Tears filled Sakura's eyes, they lost a companion.

"Damn…" said Kristian, tears in his eyes. The lost of a comrade is unbearable.

"Kashell…" said Lazarus, "He overused the Grand Cross limit. He used up all of his mana and ended up sacrificing for all of us. We must not give up now. We cannot let his sacrifice be in vain for us!"

"Yea, let's do it for him! Let's kicked that Phantom's ass once and for all!" said Vincent.

Kristian looked at the Phantom from a far and then he looked at the departed Kashell. Kristian grabbed whole of his lance and pointed towards the Phantom. Then he shouted, "Demon! You Shall Pay For This!"


	17. The Unholy Part 2

**Chapter 17 - The Unholy Part 2**

Kristian picked up his lance and boldly step forward against the Phantom. He silently prayed to himself that he would not fail. He does not want to make Kashell's sacrifice meaningless. The others stood behind him, they wouldn't want to turn their back and run away. The Phantom was surprised by the humans. He finds it amazing how human pull their courage from thin air. But he was no fool, he would no take his chances even if they were "weak" and "pathetic". He stood on his ground and summoned all that is black and evil in his fight. The Nightmares appeared, ferocious and terrifying but this won't make Kristian and the others run away. They won't run and they won't fail. And they will make sure of it that the outcome of this battle will be in their favour.

"Me and Vince will take care of those freaks! You guys aim for him!" exclaimed Butch as he pulled out an arrow.

"And I shall aide all of you with my magic," added Lazarus while charging his staff.

"Alright, there is no turning back! It's either we do or we die!" yelled Kristian.

Before they go forth fighting with glory, Locke blessed each and everyone of them with the blessings of God and sang songs like Kyrie Eleison. Their morales increased in folds, they were ready and prepared to win a battle. The Phantom pointed out his ghostly finger and yelled out, "Go!"

The Nightmares submit his orders and charged aimlessly against them. Their numbers were uncertain for there were too many. Butch and Vince, the parties only Hunter and Rogue showered the beasts with their arrows. Lazarus then called out upon a mighty blizzard to hold back the Nightmares. Kristian and Ramza seized this chance and charged through the Nightmares to get to the Phantom. The Phantom however proved himself a match against the two of them as he draws a sword and fights them back.

"Your bastard race can't do anything! Not even against a ghost!" mocked the Phantom.

"Shut up! You're the reason Kashell died!" yelled Kristian as he attempt to pierce the Phantom's body. But the Phantom was too fast and he punched Kristian in the kidney.

"Kris!" yelled Ramza. He made a mistake by not paying attention which result a kick into the face.

The Phantom swinged his sword preparing to kill one of the two. He faced towards Kristian knowing killing their leader might break their spirits. Kristian was unaware of the Phantom, he was aching in so much pain. Before the Phantom could strike, a girl, an assassin appeared from out of nowhere stabbed a dagger into the Phantom's back.

"What?" yelled the Phantom.

"Surprised?" asked Alia the Assassin with a wink. Then she pulled out a pair of katars and started to battle against the Phantom.

"Alia... you're here..." mumbled Kristian.

"Don't just stand there and help me!" she yelled and dodged one of the Phantom's attacks.

Both Kristian and Ramza got up on their feets and it was now a three on one battle. The Phantom now prove to be a weaker opponent as one mere human jump into the fray. He quickly summoned back his ghostly hordes but instead they were trapped. Their formless body was frozen by Lazarus Stormgust and then shattered by Vince and Butch's shots. His minnions were all gone. The Phantom was now angry. With all his strength he pushed back all three of the people who were attacking him.

"It looks like we're not making much progress with him," said Locke, "He's too strong for us. We need something to kill him in an instant."

"Locke..." said Sakura with a sad tone in her voice, "Maybe I can do it?"

"What! No Sakura! That attack is dangerous for a monk!" exclaimed Locke "It'll most likely kill you!"

"We have no choice!"

Locke looked at her. He couldn't bear to lose her. He closed his eyes pretending he never heard what she says but then he could feel her hands holdings his. He opened eyes and then felt her lips on his.

"Whatever it is... I love you," she said.

As the Nightmares are gone, the Phantom had no one to help him now. Butch, Vincent and Lazarus joined the fray. The Phantom was really angry. There was something about to happen. Something horrible no doubt. He had a wicked grin on his face. He trust his sword into the ground and then laughed his loudest. He looked at all of them sinisterly and then he spoke, "Now you will know why they call me a Doppelganger!" The Phantom suddenly created two clones of himself. Kristian and the others were in shock, now there's three of them to handle.

"What the hell?" gasped Butch.

"We're dead," added Vince.

Both of them screamed.

The three Doppelgangers raced across the dungeon attacking Kristian's party from every side. They were now much stronger and faster than ever. They were too much to hold now. How can Kristian and the others survive now at this rate. They could barely hold even one Phantom. All of them let out their full strength to fight against these demons. Kristian, Ramza and Alia fought their hardest against one when another one suddenly attacked them from behind. Butch and Vince couldn't fight them back and were force to flee. Lazarus manage to hold them back with his magic. Locke and Sakura had to run for they were practically powerless against him.

"Locke, I have to do this," said Sakura.

"If you strike one of them down. There's still two left, you'll only waste your strength." he said, "We need to get them to merge back!"

"How do we do that? They're practically everywhere!"

"I guess I have no choice. Looks like you won't be the only one making a sacrifice!" he added.

Locke got up on his feet and ran into the middle of the dungeon. The Doppelgangers saw him . With delight they decided to ambush him together. The others thought he was crazy and kept out calling and yelling to him to get away. He didn't listen. He kept on running until the demons got close enough towards him. He stopped and knelt down and finally prayed. As he chanted, he raised his palm and yelled out, "Magnus Exorcimus!"

The sacred power of Magnus Exorcimus. An exorcism spell. The dungeon was filled with a radiant light. The demons turned hysterical and then they formed back into one Doppelganger.

"The Light! It burns!" the Phantom as the holy light continues the burn his body. Before he could run away Kristian stabbed his lance puncturing his body and trusting into the ground. The Phantom was impaled and continued to burn away. Locke then prepared his second song, Lex Aeterna.

"Sakura! Now!" he gave the signal.

Sakura charged with all her might and unleash the awesome fury of a Monk - The Asura Strike. Her entire strength and spirit energy was concentrated into one blow. The Doppelganger felt the blow and it tore him apart. He let out a yell of pain and in the end a cry, like a little boy. The Phantom or Doppelganger was no more. Everyone looked relief and surprised. They had finally won. Locke rushed to Sakura who was still breathing. He cried and then he hugged her. As if he isn't going to let her go.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he cried

"I know," she replied with a faint voice, "Ow, you're hurting me."

Everyone got back together. The dungeon was now fill with their voices and also laughter. They were victorious today. Butch and Vince were busy making jokes that they entirely forgot they were scared. Lazarus sat down on a rock looking quite tired. Ramza checked his entire stock in his cart whether he had lost some or not. Locke then carried Sakura who was weak to walk by her own. As they left the dungeon, Kristian volunteered to carry Kashell's body himself. He wanted to bury him in a grave and not leaving him in the dungeon like this to rot. Before he left, Kristian looked at his lance from a far. He left it there.

"Not going to take it back?" asked Alia

"No," he replied, "It all ends here."


	18. Finale

**Finale**

A few days later…

"Hmm, not much of an ending…" said Locke.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kristian giving Locke an odd look.

"Well, Kashell's dead. No offense of course and that Phantom is dead. And we didn't get anything in the end," complained the priest.

"C'mon Locke, at least you got the girl!" laughed Kristian.

"Well she's been "the girl". As long as I was with her! Well at least after that epic… I've decided to get engage with her."

"What? Really… that's so sudden of you. I never thought you'd be the kind of guy to settle so fast,"

"I'm not getting married yet of course," he said annoyed, "How's the others? I haven't heard from them lately."

Kristian went silent for a moment and then thought about Butch and Vincent. They made a big mistake of returning to Morocc where the owner of the airship forced them to work until their debts were paid. Of course, they took Ramza into the fray of helping them and they managed to make a lot of money in time to pay the old merchant. The three however went on another adventure alone. They were last heard heading for the village of Umbala to find the mysterious lost treasure of Umbabos.

"They've gone search for another adventure I suppose," said Kristian.

"Oh… what about that old wizard,"

"Lazarus? I guess he's still back to teaching at the old Tower. I heard he frequently goes underground to check on things just in case,"

"I guess those guys get a good ending," said Locke with a sulk.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… I'm stuck with you if that's what you mean!"

Kristian couldn't help but to laugh at Locke's wise-cracks. The Priest could ever hardly be pleased at all even after facing a near death experience back then.

"Well don't be too sure. I learned something though…" said Kristian with a smile.

"And that is?"

"In every ending there's a new beginning," he said and then left the priest alone. Locke thought about it for a moment and he turned to face Kristian who was disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey wait up!"


End file.
